


The Return of Zach Rance

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (lookathowmanyants from Tumblr): Zach leaves by a unanimous vote, and is super pissed at Frankie. He’s really mad, but then comes back because of the bring-back. He/Frankie win HoH that week (you can either do like a BotB return or just one of them wins it), they have a heart-to-heart, and they finally lay their feelings out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Zach Rance

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifications: Zach would have to win a lone HoH, since Frankie will be ineligible to compete this week, so we’ll go with that.

“By a vote of five to zero, Zach you have been evicted from the big brother house.”

This was exactly what he expected. Zach didn’t stop to say anything to anyone. He didn’t even stop to hug anyone. He ignored them. It was as if they didn’t exist in his mind. He picked up his bag and his hand closed around the doorknob.

Frankie had burst into tears when Zach had ignored his attempt to say goodbye. He ran to Zach and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Don’t do this to me, please. You promised. You promised the game wasn’t going to affect us. You said. You said,” but Frankie could never get out the words he was attempting. Zach turned around his arms and pushed him backwards roughly.

“Get the fuck off of me, Frankie. It’s your fault that I’m going to jury. You’re going to be joining me there soon enough. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to hug you. You say you love me and then you do this shit and talk shit about me 24/7. You say this is just a game and then you start throwing out personal attacks. I don’t want to see your face and I don’t want to talk you. Please go away,” Zach said. He remained calm. He’d practiced that speech over the past 24 hours, because he had a feeling Frankie would try something as he attempted to walk out the door. Zach turned back to the door as Frankie slowly moved back to the living room, where everyone else was still sat, laughing.

As Zach walked out the front door of the house, the entire audience was on their feet, doing the gator clap and chanting Zach’s name. A wide smile spread over Zach’s face.

**

 

“Congratulations, Zach! You have earned the right to re-enter the house and the game. Please grab your bags,” Julie said turning back towards the screen. “Houseguests please come to the living room,” she announced. She then waiting a few seconds for everyone to return to their seats. “Just a few moments ago, the first four members of your jury participated in a competition. The winner of that competition will now be returning to the game for a second chance at the half-million dollar prize.”

Everyone appeared to be in complete shock. Frankie, though still crying, smirked a little. Donny was the only person who seemed completely pleased by the prospected, which probably had to do with the fact that no matter which of the four was coming back, it was going to him someone to work with. It would give him someone that believed him and knew what knew was true. Because, at the moment, he seemed to be the only one with a brain in the house.

Julie turned to Zach and nodded once. He opened the door and re-entered the house. He entered the living room with a wide smile. “Miss me?”

Everyone looked upset except Frankie and Donny. “I did,” Frankie said, getting to his feet and attempting to hug Zach. Zach pushed his attempt away.

“Don’t,” Zach said. Frankie’s face fell and he looked up at the screen.

“Houseguests please head to the backyard for the live HOH competition.”

**

“Congratulations, Zach, you are the new Head of Household!”

**

“Zach, can we please talk?” Frankie begged after Zach’s HOH room reveal. Everyone was leaving the room and heading back downstairs. Frankie was the last to leave and he was at the point of crossing the threshold when he spoke. “Please?”

“What?” Zach said. “What do you want?”

Frankie sniffled, letting the door close. “I want to talk to you. I want to know what’s happening with us. Outside of this game, Zach. Because, it is. It’s just a game. And I have legitimate personal feelings for you. I’m fucking in love with you, Zach. And you said you loved me, too. Now I’m just not sure, because you act like I’m the fucking devil or something.”

“Don’t fucking do this again, Frankie. I’m sick of the fucking lies. I know you’re fucking playing me and that hurts enough. I don’t need you to keep lying to my face about it, too.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Zach?”

“You’re playing me and don’t act like you’re not. And it’s literally the most painful think I’ve ever been through. You had me convinced that this could work out and we could be something. That I could love you, and I fucking loved you more than anything. I still do. Then I hear that you’re throwing personal attacks at me left and right. Then you fucking backdoor me last week and you have the fucking nerve to tell me the morning of that there’s still hope. You’re fucking asshole, Frankie. I honestly don’t want to deal with this anymore,” he said, turning away.

Frankie broke down. Tears soaked his face. He was trembling with sadness and pain as he watched Zach. “I fucking love you,” he shouted through the sobs. “I truly fucking love you, Zach. I’m am fucking deeply in love with you and this fucking hurts me so bad to see you like this. It hurt so bad to have to get you out last week. It hurt like fucking hell to say those things about you, but it’s a fucking game, Zach. I didn’t mean a word of it. I swear to fucking God I didn’t. I’m just another stupid fucking gay man that fell in love with the fucking straight boy. Something I promised myself I’d never do, but you gave me fucking hope. You made me think that maybe this would fucking work and I wasn’t so fucking stupid for falling in love after all.” Frankie was shaking with sobs when Zach turned around. “I’m sorry, Zach. I don’t want to lose you. I really fucking don’t. I love you so fucking much.”

“Do you really?”

“Yes, Zach. YES!” Frankie shouted as Zach turned around to look at him again. Zach’s face was covered in tears that were still streaming from his eyes. “I fucking love you, Zach! I fell in love with you week two and haven’t been the same since. I’ve tried to throw up every guard I have to try and prevent myself from getting hurt. But the love I feel for you has overwhelmed me so completely that the only way I knew to get my game back was to get you out. As soon as you fucking walked out that door, I was in tears. I have literally never cried this much in my entire life. I fucking love you, Zach, and this game is fucking killing me because of that.”

Zach bit his lip and tried to blink his eyes clear. “I fucking love you,” he mumbled as he engulfed Frankie in his arms. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s back and let his head fall onto Zach’s shoulder, tears still streaming from his eyes. “I’m sorry,” Zach mumbled, leaning his head against Frankie’s.


End file.
